Unfair Encounters
by bluebugjuice
Summary: After Sarahs dad has fallen ill to a disease which will soon kill him, she has a breakdown that leads to her return to the Labyrinth, and more importantly, Jareth.
1. Chapter 1

As Sarah reaches for her brush to comb her unruly tangled hair, she spots her red and glazed over eyes in her mirror on her black painted wall. Her dad had come down with illness which will soon result in his death and Sarah had not been herself in the last couple months due to it. Crying almost every night before bed she had always blamed herself.

Sarah whispered into her blanket "This wouldn't of happened if I caused him so much stress, it's all my fault"

Ever since her adventure into the Labyrinth after wishing Toby away seven years ago , Sarah had grown up and matured more, as she realized life was indeed not fair and she shouldn't waist her precious life on believing everything wasn't fair.

She focused on school and got good grades, and had moved out after graduating. Being gone out of her old childhood house caused stress on her dad, he always had had Sarah around him and her being gone constantly made him worry and stress.

Tonight had been especially stressful and upsetting to her because not only her dad receiving how much time her had left (which wasn't much), Sarah had been laid off at her job at the local daycare center. Jobs had been hard to find and while she was happy around all the children, her pay wasn't good, and she felt she wouldn't be there long.

With such little pay she had, she saved every penny, and her apartment really showed it. She lived in a one room apartment, with a tiny living room and kitchen. While she didn't mind the cramped apartment, it actually made her feel safe and comfy, she still dreamed of owning her own house and raising a loving family in it.

Sarah had been absent mindedly combing her hair for the past ten minutes, she was so upset and only realizing what her now ex-job would do to her life made her upset even more. If she couldn't pay it would only add more stress on her dad, and they had no extra money to be giving considering his high medical bills.

"No, no, no. This is all my fault, I make everything so unfair" She yelled at herself. She had used that word she promised she would never use again. Thinking things were unfair had gotten her nowhere.

She stormed out of her apartment and in her rush she grabbed a coat but did not lock the door.

"Damn it" she thought to herself, she knew she would regret it, but right now, getting her few possessions stolen was the least of her worries.

She ran across the winding roads to her all-but-familiar park next to her old house. It had been the only thing to calm her, and she made frequent visits there still even though she lived a good 15 minutes away.

She walked across the bridge, and admired the pound as it looked beautiful at night when It reflected the moon. The walk to the park had cooled her off mostly, and while she was still greatly upset, she could at least rid her mind of the thoughts for a while.

* * *

Jareth watched her at her beloved park. He had always admired her when she acted out stories in the park as a teenager. He wanted her back so badly, while it had only been 7 years for his precious Sarah, it had been a lot longer for him in the Underground.

He had always watched Sarah since she beat the Labyrinth. He had grown worried for her as he saw how badly her dying dad had hurt her.

While he knew Sarah did not love him, she made it clear she was attracted to him and still had thoughts for him. He knew because as badly as he felt about spying into her dreams, he had seen some about himself and the Labyrinth. While Sarah denied to herself that she had more feelings for him, she would still wake up sweaty and calling his name after having dreams about the Goblin King.

While Jareth temporarily set down his crystal ball to see what one of his goblin servants wanted, he felt Sarahs tension and fear in his inner core.

He quickly yelled and dismissed the goblin and rushed to pull up the image of Sarah in his crystal. It was dark and she was still at the park, the only light that had shown was the moonlight on her.

As he looked closer he could see a man behind Sarah, and his beloved Sarah almost in tears. She was being kidnapped and he had to react fast.

* * *

This is my first story and i hope its alright! Feedback is welcomed because i know i need it dearly. I will be able to update regularly so i hope you guys enjoy! I plan on longer chapters than this!


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah cried out in pain and winced at her shoulder being torn backwards and held behind her.

"Damn" she thought to herself. This was the second time in the past hour that she had been foolish. She associated the park with peace and pleasure to even let the thought cross her mind that it could indeed be dangerous at night.

"What do you want? Ple-please just let me go" Sarah begged him but he was intent on attacking her and he kept tight hold of her. He didn't reply with an answer, only a "Shut up" and tightened his grip.

Sarah was on the verge of tears; her family went through her mind. How would they react? Especially her dad, with news that his daughter had been kidnapped, he could go into shock and she could be even more responsible for his illness and now death.

Her attention was ripped from her thoughts as her head whipped backwards at a loud rustling in the trees and bushes behind her. Her attacker also noticed and was even more on edge. As she looked, a dark figure appeared from behind the tree and her heart raced even more loudly and fast.

"You will release the girl and leave the park immediately" the voice boomed at their command to her attacker. It seemed vaguely familiar to Sarah, but she was too sacred to figure out who the voice belong to. But she didn't have to wait long to figure out.

Her heart raced as the Goblin King had stepped out from his hiding place. She wasn't sure what was worse, being attacked or her baby brothers' kidnapper trying to rescue her. His gesture of kindness of trying to scare off her attacker made her think a quick thought, and while it was only in her mind for a split second, she questioned if it was true. Was his offer of her dreams and his slavery from seven years ago genuine?

With the attacker scared off, he had left Sarah alone with what she thought of as a monster. She adverted her eyes from him, but not before she stole a glance at his handsome face. She knew she was wrong for thinking this; he had terrified her and caused so many problems when he stole Toby away from her.

"Sarah.." He said in almost a whisper, but loud enough for her to hear

"Get away from me" she yelled back. She took a few steps backwards trying to distance her from the Goblin King, but tripped over a nearby tree root, and as she fell, she felt a bubbling inside herself and she closed her eyes afraid of what the bubbling meant. The feeling of falling backwards continued on for longer than it should have. She opened her eyes to be welcomed by brick walls closing in around her.

"No, this can't be" she had already had had an overwhelming day, and with her presuming that she was back in the Underground made her sick to her stomach. She was in a room she presumed to be Jareths' for it had an incredibly large bed, and was decorated accordingly and looked royal.

She turned around to face him, she was bubbling with anger and fear. She wanted to scream at him, but also part of her wanted to thank him, because he stopped what could have become rape and murder. But he could also have the agenda as the attacker in the park.

"Why? Why did you bring me here?" she said almost at a yell.

"Sarah, please calm down. I'm trying to help you, please believe me; I intend no harm on you"

What had he had planned for her if he doesn't intend on harming her?

"Goblin King, what do you want with me?" He stepped closer to her and she backed away. It broke his heart to see his precious Sarah terrified of him, while he wanted her love and touch, he couldn't get it and it only broke his heart even more

"No, don't get any closer. I don't trust you Goblin King. Back away"

"I will leave you alone for now if you please, but at least trust me to show you you're room while you stay here as a guest"

She felt at ease knowing he was going to leave her alone. She needed time to think about all the incidents that occurred today. She followed him down a door and he opened it for her

"Ladies first"

At least he could be a gentleman at times she thought. As she stepped into her room, her mouth slightly gap open at the sight of her room. It had been prepared (Probably with magic) just to her liking. One wall was covered in books and was decorated in her favorite colors, red and gold. She turned, while still fearful of Jareth, she had to thank him.

"Jareth… This room is beautiful. Thank you for it." He nodded his head as an acknowledgement that he heard her. Just as he stepped out and closed the door Sarah yelled for him.

"Jareth! Thank you for earlier, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't rescued me. I thank you for that, and while I still do not trust you completely, I owe you my life. I apologize at what I had said earlier."

He seemed satisfied at her apology, and while he showed stiffness and barely acknowledged her, his heart sored. He was one step closer, even if that step was a tiny baby step; it was still a step to having Sarah closer to him.

Sarah noticed a bathroom door off of her room, and she stepped inside to see a giant claw foot bathtub calling her name. She felt awful and her arm still hurt where the attacker had grabbed and twisted it. She gently took off her clothes and slid into the tub. She thought about how she was supposed to get out of the Underground. She appreciated all that Jareth had done, but he still stole her from her world, and she needed to get back to her life, and her dad. Her cheeks blushed as she thought of Jareth. He was so handsome, but was still untrustworthy. She mind ached in confusion, she didn't trust him but she had feelings of attraction towards him; a man who she barely knew.

Sarah turned around in the tub to face a shelf behind her. It held many bubble scents, she choose her favorite scents; Strawberries, kiwis and vanilla. She mixed them all together, and splashed the bubbles around. She grew sad and frustrated; the bubbles reminded her of Toby and how she used to give him baths. He always loved them especially if they had bubbles. She guessed she had been in the bath for over an hour because the water had grown cold and she had almost fallen asleep in the tub. She got out and found a towel which she wrapped around herself. She towel dried her hair so it wouldn't get the bed soaking wet.

Sarah figured it was getting late, as she grew more tired. She climbed into her bed which she found extremely comfortable, unlike the one back home.

"I will get back to you dad, I promise" she said to herself before she slipped into a heavy exhausted sleep.

Jareth made his way back to his room. He needed to come up with plans quick, he could not let Sarah leave him a second time. He was worried about her wellbeing as well, for while she may have only been down in the Underground for one night. It had been two days in her own world, and her dad was getting sicker and worried because Sarah had missed their lunch together. He knew better, and he knew her dad would die soon, and he could only imagine the pain she would go through.

He gave up for the night, and decided on just refusing her leaving the Underground until he came up with a better excuse. He fell asleep that night better than he had in seven years, for he had his precious Sarah close to him.

* * *

Thanks for all the views and the two reviews for my first chapter! I couldnt ask for more. Its more than i expected for the first chapter and only being on for a day! Thanks to XKaterinaNightingaleX and Jawl!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone that read chapter two and left a review! It really helps inspire me. I always feel like my chapters fall short but you guys always reassure me! As always, if you have suggestions or criticism, it would be very helpful. **

* * *

Sarah awoke the next morning feeling refreshed and peaceful. She slowly rose out of her bed, and put back on her clothes from the previous day. As she finished she heard several light knocks on the door. It could only be one person, Jareth.

"Hold on, I'll be right there" she hurried to put the remainder of her clothes back on; if Jareth had just barged in it could have been bad. Her cheeks grew a bright red at the thought of Jareth seeing her half naked. Maybe she secretly, In the back of her mind, wanted Jareth to see her half naked, or more. That thought only made her cheeks grow even more bright red. She answered the door with her still red cheeks.

"Yes?" she shyly asked him. He feared he would notice her hot red cheeks caused from her previous thoughts.

"I wanted to make you aware that breakfast is being served, and I would like you to accompany me"

Sarah nodded her head and followed him throughout the narrow halls. 'Great' she thought to herself, she could barely go 10 minutes without thinking a dirty thought, and now she had to eat a whole meal with the Goblin King. 'I never would have ever guessed I'd be eating with him in a million years'. She didn't want to admit it, but overnight she had grown an even stronger attraction to him, and even a slight bit of trust. But she was adamant about forcing him to returning her back up to the Aboveground.

As they entered the dining hall, she glanced down at the freshly prepared meals; everything looked so delicious, and as her stomach growled loud, she realized she hadn't ate since the day before and she was starving. She was unfamiliar with the food in front of her, but being brave, she took a bite and discovered it was delicious like she had thought. Sarah decided the purple fruit was her favorite part of the meal, and she made a mental note to ask Jareth what they were later. The meal was quiet most of the time, but Sarah decided it was time to bring up her return to the Aboveground.

"Jareth, as much as I like my comfy bed and claw foot tub, I need to return to my own life in my own world, I'm sure my dad is worried about me". Afraid of his answer she took her last big bite to distract herself.

"I'm afraid that isn't possible right now, and I would have to politely decline your offer." He gave a slight smirk. He displayed being proud of his wording to decline her offer, but he knew the truth. Her dad was worried about her, but he wasn't planning on telling her that out of her own good. He really did care for the grown woman in front of him, he cared so much. He craved her and her body for seven years.

'Damn it!' She thought to herself, she had just gotten refused, but the way Jareth sounded it made her cringe. He could be gentlemen like even when being a complete asshole and smirking at her. She wanted to start an argument, to fight back at him. But there was no point he was not going to change his mind anytime soon.

"Well then I guess I will just make myself comfortable. No reason to argue if you're not going to change your mind" Sarah hadn't really given up, she was still intent on getting her ways, but this was almost a vacation compared to her life, and she was going to take advantage of it.

After they finished their meal, goblin servants cleaned up their dishes and messes. One was eyeing Sarah more than the rest, and she couldn't tell if it was a friendly stare, or a stare of hatred. She returned to her room and grew bored of sitting in her room and reading after a couple hours. She wanted to explore the Labyrinth slowly and in more detail. She got up out of her bed and slowly opened the door; she looked at the hall and realized she had no idea on even how to get out of the castle to explore the Labyrinth.

"Where do you think you're going Sarah?" She jumped at the sudden voice, and turned to find Jareth at the end of hallway on her left. He looked incredibly intimidating with the way he stood. He seemed always confident, and his clothes scream confidence as well. He wore dark grey tights that displayed him very noticeably. Sarahs' cheeks turned red again, but returned to normal because she feared she had upset him by wondering around without permission.

"I-I wanted to explore the labyrinth again"

"You are not allowed outside the castle without me accompanying you." Only Jareth truly knew the danger of the Labyrinth. He had gone easy on Sarah when she ran through it, he always kept an eye on her and secretly helped her even if she didn't realize it.

She was his prisoner against her own will, and all she wanted to do was explore. 'I don't think so, I am not your prisoner' she thought at his remark.

"I don't think that is quite fair, remember Goblin King, I have beat the labyrinth and beat you at your own game." She wasn't going to sit there and let Jareth boss her around. He grew annoyed at her remark and stepped forward, and in a few strides, he stood in front of her.

"That is not a way to speak to your host, now is it darling?" He grabbed her cheek and chin and forced their eyes to connect. She was being a teenager again, thinking she is invincible because she had beaten the labyrinth.

She made eye contact with him. 'He's so handsome, and those eyes, those mismatched eyes' she couldn't resist and she turned red. 'I need to stop thinking like this, or I'll get myself in trouble'

"Why don't we spend some time in the garden? I'm sure you would enjoy that."

And with that, she felt the bubbling inside her and she opened her eyes to see that she was in a beautiful garden. There was a giant fountain in shape of a goblin in the middle; there was the greenest grass she had ever saw surrounding the fountain, and on the outskirts of the garden were covered in hundreds of flowers, some she recognized, and some she didn't. For being a man, he has some sense of style even with it came to gardening. She had to take a moment and take in all the beauty that surrounded her. It made her almost feel as peaceful as her old park did.

"Oh this is beautiful!" she exclaimed to him. She really did like this garden, and she knew if she was to spend more days down here, she would most likely be in the garden; that is if Jareth allowed it.

* * *

Over the next few days Sarah and Jareth had grew quite close, for they visited for hours in the garden each day. Sarah felt a huge amount of guilt as she spent more time with him. She was all wrong all these years thinking he was a monster and only gave her the offer to distract her from winning.

Today was quite warm out and the sound of the water in the fountain sprinkling made the garden all more peaceful.

She knew she had to apologize. She felt so bad for what she did to him, and what she thought, and the sooner she said it, the better.

"Jareth... I have something I would like to say" She made eye contact with him to make sure he was listening. "I am so sorry. For everything that I had done, and what I thought about you. I feel so guilty, you were nothing I thought you were and I-"

Jareth turned his head while she was speaking and kissed her. Sarah was in shock, she had no idea what to do. 'This feels so good but it's so wrong' but her body didn't listen to her thoughts, and she started to kiss him back. Jareth moaned into her mouth, and moved on top of her and pinned her down into the grass as they shared their passionate kiss. He had been waiting for this moment for seven years, and it was better than what he thought it would be. They both suddenly felt a bubble and pop inside them; Jareth knew what this meant for he had heard about people bonding. They had created a deep bond within both of them. Sarah then felt him as he grew bigger against her lower region and decided it was time to close the kiss before things got heated.

She pulled away, and he looked heartbroken that she stopped kissing him. But at the same time, she had kissed back! That must have meant something, was she starting to like him? All these questions flooded his mind.

Sarah didn't know what to say to break the silence…

"Jareth…?" He twitched his head back to her at his name.

He got close to her face and whispered into her ear "I love you Sarah."

Sarah felt her stomach flip, and she thought she was going to be sick. She may have just shared a kiss with the Goblin King, but she did not feel love towards him, at least not yet.

"We are bonded. That was the feeling you had precious"

"Jareth, I barely know you, you know I do not feel the same way."

Jareth cringed at her reply, he knew she did not love him yet, but he planned on changing that especially since they were bonded. There was only problem. He had been keeping a secret that would ruin her trust towards him and would make her revert and distant. Sarahs' dad had died while she was in the Underground.


End file.
